


Our College Days

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Except the last one, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Series, Spoilers - Act Your Age, Which is letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate stories, linked by connections to the episode "Act Your Age".</p><p>1. Phineas has decided on a school, yes, but he still needs to pick a major. He seeks Isabella's council.</p><p>2. Baljeet can't help wondering why Buford never settled down with a nice fella of his own.</p><p>3. Ferb dabbles in wizardry at school, and exchanges letters with Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Major Decision

**Author's Note:**

> My college experience was brief and abnormal, so I ask for forgiveness for any errors.
> 
> The next two parts should be up tomorrow.

"Phineas, I got your text, and I really don't think you have anything to be worried about," Isabella said as she set her bag down beside Phineas in the quad. "A lot of students here go undeclared for all of freshman year."

Phineas sat up in the grass and hugged his knees to his chest. "I know, and I don't think there's anything _bad_ about that. It's just that... I always go big. If I'm going to really throw myself into something, I think I should get started as soon as possible."

Isabella sighed. Honestly, she didn't think it would be so bad if Phineas dialed it back a bit at college, but she loved him all the same. This was just who he was. "Okay, well, let's consider the options... You'd be great at engineering."

"I guess I would..." Phineas bit his lower lip. "I love making stuff, but I want to have a real creative aspect to what I'm doing, too."

"Ferb did mention you were looking at some art schools." Isabella could see Phineas majoring in art. It wasn't exactly his most standard area of work, but his forays into the field were always very successful. "There's a good art program here."

"How'd you decide on political science?" Phineas asked, stretching out on the grass again.

"It just seemed like the right fit. I didn't really think about it that much, to be honest."

"Just knew, huh?"

"Well, I had to narrow it down to a few majors, but... Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"You're amazing, you know." Phineas said suddenly, patting the grass beside him for Isabella to join him. Isabella giggled and lay beside him.

"Am I?"

"You're just so intuitive. I mean, there's a _lot_ of reasons you're amazing, but I wish I could be intuitive like that, too."

"We would've been dating for a lot longer," Isabella teased. She winked. "But for what it's worth, you're amazing, too, Phin."

"Yeah, well, thanks, but I'd feel a lot more like that was true if I could pick a major."

Isabella looked up at the sky, thinking. "Hey, Phineas?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What about music? I mean, you love music! The program here's great, and you could always double-major in something more scientific if you need more of that."

"Double-major? I hadn't thought of that."

"It's hard, but I _know_ you could handle it _._ "

"Maybe music and physics... Yeah... Yeah! This could really work! Isabella, you're the best." Phineas kissed her cheek, and thought how adorable it was that Isabella _still_ blushed after over a month, not even realizing he did the same.


	2. A Nice Fella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baljeet can't help wondering why Buford never settled down with a nice fella of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lil angsty. (I'm Not That Girl came on my ipod on shuffle during the relevant bit. That helped.)

Baljeet sighed as he heard the door to his classroom open behind him. "Extra help hours are only offered on-"

"It's me, nerd."

Baljeet spun around, his face lighting up. "Buford! I have not heard from you since you started film school! How is it going?" A pause. "You could have _called_ first, and let me know you were coming to visit."

Buford shrugged. "I coulda, yeah."

Baljeet shook his head and chuckled. "Typical Buford. So, tell me, how is film school going?"

"Great." Buford grinned toothily. "The stuff you thought was so pretentious? Well, my professors eat up. Ha."

"Well, good for you Buford. So who is the poor soul who has to share a room with you?" Baljeet teased.

"Kid's name is Percival. Now _there's_ your pretentious."

"Is he? That is unfortunate."

"No, no, just the name. He's actually really cool. He's studying animation."

"Oh, impressive."

"Yeah, he's great. But what about you? How's the whole eighteen-year-old professor gig treating you?"

"It is very fulfilling! I truly love imparting knowledge on my students."

"And they don't fall asleep in your class?"

"Ha ha. No, my only complaint is that pay is less than ideal, but that goes for any teaching position. I knew it going into things, but now that I might be needing more money-"

"What? You okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, there's nothing medically wrong, is there?"

Baljeet laughed. "No, my friend, I am fine. Although some might argue insane."

"Huh?"

Baljeet blushed. "I am going to ask Ginger to marry me."

" _Now_? Dude, you're both eighteen. She's gonna laugh in your face. Or slap you or somethin'."

"Actually, Ginger has always hinted that she wants to get married early. I think this qualifies."

"And _I_ think you really are insane," Buford barked.

"Oh, come on, Buford, do not be like that. Here, let us... Discuss something else for now. What about _you_?"

"What about me?" Buford asked, clearly still agitated.

"Have you found anyone that interests you at college? A nice fella, as Phineas would say?"

Buford sighed. He'd come out to his friends as gay in high school, after deciding that a childhood crush on Candace Flynn and that one French fireside girl didn't really make im think of himself as bisexual. They'd been predictably _awesome_ about it.

That wasn't the problem.

"No, not really."

"You seem to think Percival is pretty great," Baljeet pointed out.

Buford blushed. "So? Come on, nerd, I don't even know if he plays for my team."

"Well, you could find out."

A heavy sigh. Buford was kind of interested in Percival, he had to admit, but that wasn't going to overwrite a nearly ten-year crush, just like that. Baljeet blinked at the sound of dismay.

"Buford, what is wrong?"

"You _really_ don't know, do you? Man, you're just as bad as Dinner Bell."

"I do not follow."

"Seriously? I've called Phineas Dinner Bell since before we even knew each oth-"

" _Buford_."

"Baljeet, I really... _Really_ like you. I have since we were kids."

"Oh. Buford..."

"No, I know. I get it. You're straight, or at least, you're obviously really serious about Ginger. It's fine. I shouldn'ta told ya!"

Baljeet reached up to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Buford. You are right. But you are still my best, most treasured friend. And in many ways, that is the most important relationship we can share."

"I guess."

"Buford, is this going to change everything?"

Buford shook his head. For so long, it hadn't changed anything. Having Baljeet as his best friend _was_ important, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted. Maybe all this meant was that it was finally time to start moving on. "Nah, 'Jeet. We're good, really."

"If you need to talk things out..."

"Uh, maybe not yet. This was hard enough. But I'll email ya."

"Thank you for coming to visit, Buford."

"You know? I'm actually glad I did."


	3. Of Wizardry and Long-Distance Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferb dabbles in wizardry at school, and exchanges letters with Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, only this time I didn't intend it at all when I started. It's standard long-distance issues, I'd say.

Hey Ferb,

How's college life? I can't believe you've already been gone a month, time really flies. I hope you're doing well. Let me know!

Love, Vanessa

 

Dear Vanessa,

Thank you for the letter. Life at Camford on Oxbury is treating me well. I've had more new experiences in this month than I thought were left for me in a lifetime. I hope you're doing well, as well.

Love, Ferb

 

Ferb,

What kind of new experiences? Now you've got me curious. Sounds pretty fun, whatever the case.

Vanessa

 

Dear Vanessa,

Well, as you know, I've lived my life by the rules of science. Actually, I've lived my life breaking those rules, but that's not the point. The point is, I went against my original judgement and picked up some wizardry classes. I haven't had many to attend yet, of course, but the actuality of magic is fascinating. It's a lot of scientific principals, of course, but- Well, I don't mean to bore you.

Love, Ferb

 

Hey Ferb,

Seriously? I thought you were definitely joking about the wizard stuff. That sounds awesome. You can tell me more, I won't be bored.

And hey, in news from the home front, guess who got a decent job? Your sister was interning on a case involving this fashion company, and apparently she talked me up to some designer. Wait, is interning the right term? I have such a hard time following Candace's law school terminology, so it's probably something more complicated than that. Well, whatever. It's not important.

Anyway, I know _I'm_ interning now, and the fashion industry is actually cool. I'll admit, at first I didn't think it was exactly the big favor Candace thought she was doing for me. I figured everyone would be really superficial and preppy and, honestly, catty. But they've gotten me working on this cool punk line. I'm not always _completely_ involved, but they've been letting me do a lot.

Hey, I just realized, if you have money for the long-distance, how about a quick call when you get this?

Love, Vanessa

 

**three months later  
**

Ferb,

Sorry I haven't been writing as much. I've been really busy with the internship.

Vanessa

 

Dear Vanessa,

Judging by the brevity of your letter, I'll assume you noticed I haven't been writing much, either. I've decided to major in wizardry here at Camford on Oxbury, and it's incredibly time-consuming.

Love, Ferb

 

Ferb,

Hey, look, I'm just going to say it: Should we have tried this long-distance thing? I mean, we're both so busy, and it's hard not seeing you, not even on video chat since the connection doesn't work when you're on-campus.

Vanessa

 

Dear Vanessa,

I really don't know what to say. I love you, and of course I want to make this work. Things have been difficult, yes, but I have always believed that love can overcome any obstacle, including distance. I do miss you, I just think I'd miss you all the more if we weren't together. I also want you to be as happy as possible, though, so if you want to give things a rest...

I still don't know what to say.

Love, Ferb

 

**two weeks later**

Hey Ferb,

I hope you're not mad that it took me so long to write back. I had to think a lot about what was going on. I thought about what it would be like if we broke up, and I dated someone here in Danville, and I realized I wouldn't be as happy as possible that way. I talked to my dad and my mom, and some friends, too, and that kind of helped. I basically realized that I'd rather write to you than actually _be_ with someone else. And dad says he's working on getting me over there to visit you, but trust me, that does _not_ mean he is looking at travel deals. Ugh.

So, I'm sorry for putting you through that, and I'm really glad you got me back on track.

Love, Vanessa

 

Dear Vanessa,

It's great to hear that. I'm not mad, I'm just happy things are working out. I could never give up on what we have, really. And I'm not sure what your father is working on, then, but I hope it works. I'd love for you to visit.

But please don't visit next week, because I have a small break from classes and will be flying out to Danville.

I look forward to seeing you.

Love, Ferb


End file.
